Playing Hookey
by jekkah
Summary: JJ gets elected to take care of Hotch when he's sent home sick. Written for Whiitewolf's birthday. One shot.


Author's Note: Written for Whiitewolf's birthday (sorry, it's a little late) with prompts from Pornell Fangirl over on Facebook (thanks!). The prompts were flu, blankets and soup. Happy Birthday, April!

**PLAYING HOOKEY**

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked, entering the conference room where the rest of the BAU was gathered for their weekly "relaxed" lunch, a tradition that Garcia started after Gideon left.

"I made him go home," Rossi replied, smiling. "He's got a nasty bout of the flu. Told him I would take over his meetings for the rest of the day."

The rest of the team groaned causing Rossi to smile even more.

Morgan sighed. "Who's turn is it to take care of him?"

Blake leaned towards Reid. "Someone needs to take care of Hotch when he's sick?"

"He tends to run a very high fever when he's sick and hallucinate," Rossi explained. "And I believe that it's JJ's turn to watch Hotch."

"Actually-" Reid started, but was stopped abruptly by a swift kick from Garcia.

Garcia plastered her most innocent smile on her face as she looked at JJ. "I believe our esteemed de facto leader is correct. It is JJ's turn."

JJ rolled her eyes as she stood, grabbing two containers of food from the table. "It's a good thing that Will has Henry for the weekend. I have a few consults on my desk that need to go out. See you all Monday."

"Don't forget his chicken noodle soup from Sal's!" Morgan called after her, chuckling.

"Okay, who's going to explain to me what that was all about?" Blake questioned them.

"Just a little bit of matchmaking," Reid explained. He smirked when they all stared at him, surprised by his observation. "You guys aren't exactly subtle in your attempts and if I've picked them up, you can be certain that JJ and Hotch have."

Blake observed as Garcia, Rossi, and Morgan all glanced at each other nervously. "So, you've been attempting to put Hotch and JJ together? Aren't you worried about the rules?"

Rossi scoffed. "I haven't met a rule yet that I couldn't find my way around."

"Do you really think they know what we've been doing?" Garcia asked Reid.

"You mean, the constant putting them together on cases, strategically sitting on the plane so that they have to sit next to each other, the hotel reservations that always have the two of them together, often on alone on the same floor, and the myriad of activities that you keep finding for them to do with the kids? No, I'm sure they haven't noticed anything," Reid answered.

Garcia laid her head on Morgan's shoulder. "We are so screwed. They're going to kill us."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hello?" JJ called out, entering the Hotchner home. "Hotch, are you here?"

She took in his jacket and briefcase before heading to the kitchen to put the food containers from lunch as well as the soup she had picked up on the way. Once the food was secured in the refrigerator, JJ headed upstairs. She knocked lightly on Hotch's bedroom door, slipping inside without waiting for an answer.

Inside, she found him laying on his back, one leg sticking out from underneath the blankets piled on his body. She noticed a half drunk bottle of water on his night stand. JJ walked over to him laid her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever.

"To you long enough to show up," Hotch commented, opening his eyes in time to see JJ jump back, startled.

"So, I'm guessing that you're not really sick," JJ replied, one hand on her hip.

Hotch shook his head, his eyes twinkling. "Nope. I just felt like playing hookey for the afternoon."

She folded her arms. "What would you have done if they had sent someone else to baby-sit you?"

"Called out for you in a hallucinated state until they called you. Besides," he said, sitting up in bed, "after all the trouble that Dave and Garcia, with a little help from Morgan and Reid, have gone through lately, I was pretty sure that it was you they were sending this afternoon."

"And just what is it that you think we could do together?" JJ baited him.

Hotch reached out and unfolded her arms. He tugged gently on her wrists until her knees hit the bed. Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her into the bed. Hotch kissed her gently. "Well, I was hoping that we could start by not leaving this bed until tomorrow afternoon."

She giggled as his hands roamed over her sides. "And just where is Jack until then?"

"Staying at his aunt's house." Hotch leaned down and kissed her where her neck met her shoulder. She sighed in delight. "What do you say? You want to play hookey with me?"

"I think that could be arranged." JJ gasped as he suckled a sweet spot behind her ear. "You know, you do not appear to be the man that I fell in love with."

Hotch lifted his head suddenly. He stared down at her intently, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Fell in love with?"

JJ batted her eyes, bashfully. "Yes. I love you, Aaron Hotchner, with every fiber in my body."

He grinned. "I love you, too, Jennifer Jareau, with every piece of my soul."

"Probably a good thing that we're on the same page about that or else this would be a little awkward."

"I am so glad that I decided we should go to the bar that night," Hotch declared, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

JJ huffed, amused. "As I recall, I practically had to drag you out of the house that night."

Hotch kissed her once again, slower this time. "Best decision I ever made."

"Come on," she said, running her hands into his dark hair. She pulled his head back to hers. "I don't want to waste a second of this time alone."

"Me either," Hotch agreed before covering her body with his own.

END


End file.
